Fall To Pieces: SoulxMaka
by jocelynjude
Summary: I DON'T WANNA FALL TO PIECES! I really suck at summaries but just read through some of the chapters and trust me, its good : If not, PM me why, Kay? So sit back and take your Laptop, Tablet, or phone outside on a nice day...or night... and read away! AND REMEMBER, YOU MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT... Fish gotta swim, Birds gotta eat. ...Just trust me Okay...
1. The start

**First fan fiction! (If you have read this before, yes I revived it.)**

**Don't hate!**

Soul's POV

"Soul you did it again!" Maka yelled through the door.

Yeah. I have a problem. I always leave my boxers all around the house and Maka is always on my case about it.

I admit I have a crush on her. But you guys didn't hear it from me. So not cool.

She gets annoying. I'll find some way to

"Coming Maka" I groaned throwing on my jeans and grabbing my books.

"Hurry, school starts in 15 minutes and I am NOT letting you make me late again!" She yelled

"Give me a break Maka. One time and blame it on the cat!"

"I'm not blaming her. It's your fault you get a nose bleed when you see something sexy" She mumbled. You can honestly hear the anger in her voice.

I always joke about Maka being flat chested and like a stick. When Blair is nowhere near flat chested and has amazing curves! But I'm trying to stay focused on Maka NOT killing me.

"Soul get out here before I come in!" She said. Her foot taping echoed through the apartment.

I silently crept up to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Soul I'm coming-" I flung the door open and she screamed then punched me in the chest.

"Damn Maka! You may be a stick but you got muscle" I said while rubbing the soon to be bruise on my chest

"Stop scaring me!" She said gasping for breath

"Awe but then it would be no fun" I smirked and messed up her hair then walked to the kitchen.

I know she blushed when I walked away. She always blushes when I do something stupid. Why do girls do that? Is it a reflex or do they just wanna mess with our heads?

Suddenly I felt something hit my side. I looked down and saw my underwear on the floor beside me.

"A pair of boxers just attacked me" I turned to see Maka standing in the hall fixing her hair.

"You need to stop leaving them everywhere! I always go to the bathroom and see them on the sink. Why the sink" She started to ramble.

I just rolled my eyes, grabbed an apple, grabbed her bag, and started to push her out the door.

"Common Maka, don't wanna be late do we" I smiled and closed the door behind me.

-AT DWMA-

Your POV

"And then he just pushed me out the door. I would've tried to fight back… but he's stronger than me…" Maka complained to Tsubaki.

"You know I think you should go out with Soul" Said Tsubaki finishing her homework.

"Yeah, Maka really you need to go on a date with him" Liz said applying more nail polish

"Ok, how about this. I will only go on a date with Soul, if you go with Kid and Tsubaki goes with Black Star" I suggest.

"No, it won't work. It isn't a symmetrical number. Kid will flip out about it." Liz says for the first time looking up from her nails.

"I don't know how girls talk about people when their sitting right beside them." Kid says

"Yeah, sorry about that Kid, forgot you were there. So what do you suggest?"

"Maka and Soul; Me and Liz; Tsubaki and Black Star; Crona and Patty. Perfectly symmetrical, perfect symmetry" Kid says proud of his suggestion

"That might be fun" Says Tsubaki

"That's actually good" Says Liz smiling

"How do I ask Soul? When I talk to him he always treats me like I'm 13 and he's 15. We are both 15!" Maka complains

"Maka, you need to stop complaining and mad up. Ask him tonight?" Says Kid

"Fine" Pouts Maka

**Review :D! Check out my blog on this story for behind the scenes, extras, and sneak peeks! Links in my profile! I love You guys!**

**~Jocelyn**


	2. Asking!

**Don't forget the blog! Blog on So here we goooo!**

**Maka's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with my knees against my chest when Soul walked into the apartment.

"Hey sorry about this morning… I suck at remembering things." He says scratching his head.

"It's fine. Everybody forgets somethings" I replied.

"Well that is not the Maka I saw this morning. Are you still a virgin?" He asks suspiciously

"No I had sex with my ex Billy bob" I said sarcastically

He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

_**Ok, now just ask him… common you know you can do it Maka.**_

"Um wait, Soul"

"Yeah Maka?" He says walking back into the hallway

_**Ok just say it, he is right there.**_

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date… with me…" I mumble.

He just stands there a minute with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. I mean your my roommate for the first part, and I'm you weapon for the second part… I see no reason why I shouldn't?" he said with a half-smile.

"Yeah… cool" I said faking a smile

_**That isn't the exact answer I wanted… I thought he actually might want to treat it as a date, date.**_

"Who's all going… just us?" He says quietly to break the silence.

"Oh, no. It's me, you, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Crona, and Patty" I kind of choked out.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about getting stuck with the bill" He chuckles.

I threw the phone book at him from across the room and hit him in the balls.

He fell backwards on the ground

I laughed at him

**(A/N: Whatcha think?)**

**-Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment-**

**YOUR POV**

" 995…..996….997….998….999….1000!" Black Star said as he finished his idea of a 'Push up'. (You've all seen it. The one handed push-up thing. Yeah. That)

"Black Star, maybe, next time, let me cook the pizza. So you don't have to beat yourself up if I burn it?" Tsubaki said trying to get him to stop working as hard.

"No… I will…. Learn to cook…." He said panting

Tsubaki smiled at his effort then opened the stove.

"Oh Black Star you silly! You don't put the pizza AND the box in the oven!" Tsubaki giggled then pulled the burnt box out of the oven.

"WHAT! I failed at making a pizza because of a BOX! That might put a dent in my goal to surpass god…"

Sweat drop from Tsubaki.

"Oh. I forgot to ask you something" Said Tsubaki

"Huh" he looks up and stares at her.

"Some of us are going out to dinner tomorrow. Would you go with me?"

"Well, we all know it isn't fun unless I'm there"

"Of course Black Star"

"I want a pizza. MAKE ME A PIZZA!" yelled Blackstar

"I am NOT your slave! I AM YOUR WEAPON. IF YOU WANT YOUR PIZZA SO BAD, ASK ME LIKE YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME!" Screamed Tsubaki.

"…"

"Oh my god…. I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki looks at Blackstar who was shocked because of her yelling. She broke down crying.

"It's ok Tsubaki. You don't need to make me a pizza anyways. I'll just go order one." He handed her a tissue then walked out and ordered a pizza.

**(A/N: WOW! Who knew Tsubaki could yell?)**

**Patty at Crona's house**

**(Crona's personality has changed a bit. He isn't as shy and he still isn't good at dealing with things)**

**(Again this is YOUR POV)**

Doorbell rings-

"C-coming" Stutters Crona.

He walks over to the door and slowly opens it.

"HI!" Patty says popping up in front of him.

"GAH. Oh, Hi Patty." Smiles Crona.

"So we are going on a date. It's going to be you, me and the rest of them. Ok" says Patty

"What, a date? Oh, no I can't do this. I- I don't know how to deal with this!" Screams Crona.

Crona runs to the corner and crouches down in a ball position.

"Oh don't be silly! It's easy. We just all hang out together. But it's going to be me and you together" Says Patty patting his back.

"Oh… um, Ok… If you say so…" Says Crona standing up.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun!" Giggles Patty.

**(A/N: Hmm I always knew that Crona and Patty would work out. What do you think hmm?)**

**Ok, so this is Liz and Kid at their house. Again it's YOUR POV.**

"Ok so if we are going on this date. We need to make it symmetrical. That means I will pick out your dress, do your make-up, and hair. You will do nothing unless I tell you to. Are we clear?" Explains Kid.

"Yeah, I have heard it before. We will be late and end up missing dinner, but you will be having an awesome time until we leave at one o'clock and I have to hear about how it isn't an even number. Yup we are clear" Says Liz applying another coat of nail polish.

Kid just stares at her in disbelief.

"You're… you're right. I am such a disgrace…. I mean look at me! I have three white stripes on HALF of my head! Three isn't even a symmetrical number! How can I live like this?" Kid starts.

"And here we go again… Kid it's going to be ok" I walked over and gave him a little hug.

"Why did you hug me?" Kid asks

"I hate seeing you cry. If you were a girl I'd slap you and say you're gonna run you mascara. But since you're a boy" She starts then slaps Kids face, "You a boy you shouldn't cry!"

**(A/N: Ok. So tell me what you think. I think this is more like what I wanted to do with this story. Leave feedback and stuff. Tell me what I'm going right or wrong! Thanks a lot! I will post as often as I can! But it takes a lot of work!)**

**Song: Both of us- B.O.B and Taylor Swift**


	3. Dress shopping

**(A/N: Ok so I like what's coming so far…. But I'm at the beach and probably won't update. But I will write some here which means….. MORE UPDATES! :D )**

* * *

**-Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka at Maka's apartment-**

**When they are all together it's probably going to be your POV, so this right now is YOUR POV**

"He said yes to me!" Maka says obviously excited.

"Me too! But he was kind of scared…. Oh well" Explained Patty.

**(A/N: Would that be explained? Oh idk I'm not that good with English class so finding the 'right word' is tricky)**

"Same" said Tsubaki.

"Kid is Kid." Liz added.

"Ok so we have ALL been waiting for this…." Started Maka

"DRESSES" Tsubaki, Patty, and Maka shouted together.

Liz just sat there. –Sweat drop-

"Aren't you excited Liz" Asked Tsubaki.

"Well. Not really. Kid is so obsessed with _symmetry _that he has to pick out my dress, so my make-up and all of that crap." She answered them.

"…."

"Oh well, I don't care if he PASSES OUT! I am going to get a dress!" Exclaimed Liz

"YAY SISSY GETS A DRESS" Yelled Patty.

**(A/N: I'm going to try and explain the dresses the best I can )**

* * *

**- At Black Star's house-**

**YOUR POV**

"Black Star, how do you live in this house? YOU HAVE MORE ITEMS AT THE RIGHT SIDE THEN THE LEFT! Such a disgrace" Kid disapproved.

"YOU HAVE ACCUSED YOUR GOD OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Black Star

"Hey, as much as I'd love to see you two fight, but we have to figure out HOW this happened" Soul Said.

"S-souls right…." Crona Muttered.

Soul jerked away from Crona.

"WHAT THE HELL CRONA! When did you get here?" Said Soul

"I've been here since you got here…" Crona said quietly.

"Oh…" Kid said.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Wow, Awkward." Black Star said breaking the silence.

"Maybe a little bit." Kid added.

"Ok, well off of this topic. Why did we all say yes to them? Manipulated by girls is SO uncool." Started Soul

"Shut up Soul. We all know you love Maka." Black Star admitted.

"UH! I do NOT!" Retorted Soul

"YES YOU DO!" They shouted in unison.

Soul just rolled his eyes.

"I just LIKE Maka. Just as much as Black Star likes Tsubaki or as much as Kid likes Liz. I'm not sure if Crona likes patty, but you get my point." Explained Soul

"That's different. Tsubaki will be a not as bright star beside me. So I must treat her like my weapon and star." Black Star said.

"I love nothing more than symmetry. Liz isn't perfect symmetry. So I am not sure I love Liz. Her face isn't symmetrical. But her personality is some what symmetrical. I can give her some points for that." Kid tried to explain.

"Dude, when you talk to Liz do you get a feeling in your pants?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure… I sometimes wonder if her breasts are symmetrical and then I wonder what she would look like without a…. never mind." Said Kid starting to get red

Black Star, Crona and Soul just stared at him.

"You have feelings for Liz? Why not write a poem about it?" Crona asked  
"Maybe just a little… and, no thanks." Kid Replied.

**(A/N: Basically they are trying to get everyone to confess who they like)**

* * *

**-The girls at the mall-**

**- YOUR POV-**

"Where do we shop first?" Asked Maka

"Um, JCP?" Replied Liz

"Ok"

The girls walked into JC Penny's

"Ewe, never mind this place is crawling with old people… how about Debs?" Asked Liz

"Um, yeah I like that idea!" Replied Patty

They leave the store and walk into Deb's

"Ok so who do we 'help' first" Asked Tsubaki

"Maka"

"Maka"

"Me?" Asked Maka

The girls go through the store picking out dresses while Maka sits inside a dressing room.

"Ok try on these first" Shouts Patty.

"Ok hand them over" Instructs Maka.

Patty hands her the dresses then sits with the others.

Maka tries on the first dress then looks at the mirror.

It's a giraffe spotted, strapless dress that made her look like a stick.

"I really don't want this dress." Explained Maka

"Oh common Maka we haven't even seen it yet!" Complained Liz

"Okay…" Pouted Maka

She walked out spun around then walked back in to hear the roar of laughter coming from them.

"Yeah, I don't feel like trying on the rest Patty" Said Maka

She threw the dresses over the door

"Next?" Asked Maka

"Here, try these." Said Tsubaki

She tossed the dresses over the door for Maka then sat back down.

Maka looked at the dresses and picked a strapless dress. It had a black upper half with a lace up back. The bottom half was white and puffed out a little.

"Oh my gosh! I love this dress!" Exclaimed Maka

"Oh show us!" Said Liz excitedly

Maka puts on the dress and tightened the lace up back as much as she can then walks out and shows everyone.

"Oh my!" Exclaims Tsubaki

"So Smexy Maka!" Shouts Patty.

"Gorges" Says Liz

"Should I buy it?" Asks Maka

"Yes!" They all shout.

"Oh wait, what does the price tag say?" Maka Asks

Patty walks up and reads the tag.

"19999" Reads Patty

"$19999" Screams Maka

"Wow, hold on this is Debs not David's Bridal shop!" Says Liz, "Let me see"

She walks up and reads the tag

"Patty. This says $199 and 9 cents!" Exclaimed Liz

"Oh, I'm sorry! That's a silly price." Said Patty

Maka rolled her eyes

"Anyways, I don't have enough money to pay for this" Explains Maka

"Hmm, how much do you have" asks Tsubaki

Maka opens up her wallet

"About $150" Answers Maka

"Oh I have $190" Says Tsubaki

"I have $270, but that's for me and Patty" Says Liz

"I think we should but all of our money together, that's..."

Tsubaki gets out her phone and pulls up the calculator,

" $610. We can buy Makas' dress which leaves 411 for the rest of us"

"I can get mine from the clearance rack. Since Maka never tried on the ones I picked out, I'll get one of those. And Patty can have the giraffe one."

"I'll get one off the clearance rack too. I saw a cute one strapped one" Explained Tsubaki.

"Wow, you guys don't have to do all that for me I mean, it's just a dress." Maka said.

"Are you kidding? We have been trying for about a year now to get you and Soul together! And this is your moment!" Liz said

"Why? Soul and I are just partners. I mean I guess I like him but he is just my weapon, nothing more." Maka tried to explain

"Just trust us Maka. This is all about YOU!" Tsubaki said

"Fine but I still don't like this idea to much" Maka said

"YAY! GIRRAFE DRESS!" Yells Patty

All of them stare at her –sweat drop-

**(A/N: Ok at the beach, I probably won't update until at least Sunday! Sorry. Don't forget to review!)**

**Song: Shark in the water- VV Brown **


	4. Kid and Liz: Excuse spelling DX

**(A/N: The beach was awesome and I have a few ideas. I probably won't do any big sex scenes unless requested a lot. This is also going to be and extra-long chapter because they have the date)**

**(A/N: Oh I forgot to mention, This is after they defeat the Kishen -I have NO idea how to spell that, So I'm just going to spell it like that-)**

**-At Kid's house-**

**Liz's POV**

I came home and walked through the door. Kid was waiting for me with a little bit of anger or confusion or just something. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling but I didn't like it. Since he didn't say anything I just thought I'd pull out the dress and show him, so I did.

"YOU BOUGHT A DRESS! I thought we were clear that I was going to buy a symmetrical dress!" Kid complained.

"Kid, where were you going to get a perfectly symmetrical dress? There is no outfits that are PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL" I said

_Why does he have to do this NOW? I already bought this dress, and it's pretty damn symmetrical to me._

I walked into the living room away from the door and he followed.

"Well see, there is this little shop through the desert outside of death city and-" Kid started

"I am _not_ walk through the desert _**again.**_" I Interrupted

"Who said I would take you with me, and when did I ever take you through the desert" asked Kid

"Oh I don't know, maybe when we went to that pyramid in Egypt, or that mysterious train station, BUT I BOUGHT THIS DRESS, I LOOK HOT IN IT, AND I AT LEAST TRIED TO GET A SYMMERTRICAL DRESS! OKAY!" I yelled

"I wouldn't take you with me if it bothered you that much. Why would you go through all that trouble anyway?" asked Kid

"BECAUSE" I started

_I am so angry at him right now!_

"Just tell me _why!"_ He demanded

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU" I yelled- 

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!_

We both stood there for a minute staring at each other, than I ran into my room and locked the door.

**Kid's POV**

_Obviously she didn't want me to know that. I guess I'll give her a while to cool off. I just wanted to know why she didn't tell me where she was going. I never knew why girls were so confusing. It kind of feels like the Kishen all over again. It's like the madness feeling or maybe the feeling of fear. But this felt a little different than either of those. Maybe what I'm feeling is love, but the only thing I actually love is symmetry. I know the way Soul looks at Maka. Do I look at Liz that way? Well I think I do. Eh, maybe I will give this feeling a try. I do have a bit of an ocd symmetry problem but maybe she can help me through it? __**Maybe.**_

**(A/N: Just to let you know, **_the font like this means it is what they are thinking. _**Just to let you know if you didn't catch on)**

I walked up to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away Kid" I heard her say. Her voice was a little shaky.

"Were you crying Liz?" I asked

"N-no" She stuttered.

"Then can I come in? I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to lie either if you think I'm like that, but I don't really want to say it when there's a door in front of me instead of you." I said gripping my hands together.

_You don't need to think about symmetry. Think about Liz. Think about how happy she will be when she finds out how you feel. Think about what is going to happen tomorrow night. Think about how she is going to look, and what you are going to do to her hair, and face._

I grinned at my little inside joke. _What are you going to do to her face?_ I had one major thing that came to mind. Suddenly the door opened to see Liz with watery eyes and I little bit of pink to her face. I smiled at the sight of her.

**(A/N: Don't tell me that Kid is out of character for this. We all know guys have thought like this -_- yes guys I'm talking about you! Yes girls like us have to put up with you.)**

"What?" she asked

I didn't feel like explaining how I felt, so I decided to show her my own way. I brushed the hair out of her face and looked in her eyes.

"I'm not good at explaining feelings, so I'm gonna show you" I told her

"Oh wow another symmetry lesson" she started

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

_I didn't expect to feel anything when I kissed her. Damn was I wrong. Her lips tasted like cherry when she finally realized what I was doing and decided to kiss back. It felt… dammit. She is making me so crazy right now I can't even think! I have NEVER felt this way before. _

I mentally smiled when I felt her hands wrap around my neck. After about a minute of that I slowly moved back letting her go and smiled at her.

"What the hell? I thought you'd be angry at me for saying that." She said confused

"Well… I guess I had some feelings of my own. I just never knew they were there until now." I explained

She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"What about the dress?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I realized that… I had a problem. And I didn't want that to hold me back anymore." I said

"I know you; you will always be OCD Kid." She said frowning.

"But I will try. Because I know now that that has been holding me back, and now I realize that I have wanted this for a really long time. I think I really, really like you." I tried to explain

She shut me up with another kiss.

"I know how you feel. I don't have OCD but I do live with you, and I _know_ that I really, really like you" she told me

_I don't think I have ever felt this happy before. EVER!_

I picked her up and spun her around inside her room. She just giggled and hugged me when I set her down.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek then started pushing me out of her room, "Now go!"

"Ok, good night beautiful" I winked and walked to my room.

_That was awesome… _

I pulled out my laptop and got on facebook. Status- In a relationship. I sent the girlfriend request to Liz and instantly I got a reply. Relationship Status- In a relationship with Liz. I smiled then closed the laptop and fell asleep.

**(A/N: I am going to try to post a chapter of all of them. Well, Except for Patty and Crona. Sorry! I never knew if Kid or Liz had a last name. I'll Google it. Review!)**

**Song: A Thousand Years- Christina Perri**


	5. Soul and Maka: I told you it gets better

**(A/N: HOLY COW! I just looked at my stats and on July 3****rd**** I got almost 60 views in a day! And I have people from Malaysia reading my story! I don't really know where that is… but AWESOME! :D Thanks a lot guys and Girls !**

**Yeah I lied about the date. Sorry! I forgot I had to tell Soul and Maka's story, and Black star and Tsubaki's story too!)**

**-After shopping. Maka and Soul at their house-**

**-Makas' POV-**

* * *

"Hello, Soul? I'm home!" I yell across the apartment.

I walk into the living room and throw my bags on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got out a can of Sprite and walked back into the living room to see Soul about to look into the bag.

"WHAT THE HELL, SOUL! MAKA-CHOP!" I scream as I Maka-chop him with the phone book.

"OW, MAKA!" He yells back rubbing his head, "What did I do?"

"It's a surprise. Well, it's a dress, but it's a surprise." I say tossing the phone book back onto the coffee table.

"Hmm, really?" He says raising his eye brow curiously

"Yes really" I said lightly punching his shoulder

"Will I be looking forward to this surprise?" He asks.

"Maybe" I reply giving him a smile as I sit onto the couch with my Sprite.

He stares at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask. I knew what he was thinking about though. Me in whatever dress I had in that bag.

"Nothing you need to worry about. So, can I talk to you?" He asks sitting down on the couch.

"Sure." I said. I looked down and noticed he was on the other end of the couch.

"Well. I don't know why I am thinking of saying this. It might ruin our friendship, or worse, our partner ability." He starts to ramble on about it.

_I know exactly what he is going to say. I think he likes me. Or maybe he hates me. Either way he thinks I don't feel the same way, and I do. I really like Soul but he keeps talking! What if I do something to show him I know? Do I just grab his hand, do I cover his mouth, or do I tell him to shut up. Wait I have an idea… but it is kind of PG. What if he takes it the wrong way? Well I don't care. YOLO!_

I take a breath in and scoot closer to him.

"Huh" He says confused

Before he realizes what is happening I do something I have wanted to do for a long time. I gently pressed my lips against his. Instantly he started to kiss back.

_His lips are warm. They feel like… Heaven. I never knew this before, but he smells like Christmas. The trees, the snow, presents, everything. I have no idea why he smells like that. Probably his cologne. _

We continue kissing for about a minute when I feel his tongue slither his way into my mouth. I have no idea how to kiss. He is my first kiss. Soul is my first _real _kiss. I slowly touch my tongue with his and I feel him smile through the kiss. I see him pull away and shoot me a toothy smile.

"What?" I asked him

"I didn't know you had it in you Maka" says Soul with another smirk on his face

I blushed. No one has ever made me blush before except for mama when she embarrassed me.

"So what, you think I'm this goody girl now?" I asked getting an edge of attitude to my voice

"I always thought you were. And just because you kissed me, doesn't change that fact." He says nudging me slightly.

"So do you want me to be the bad girl now?" I say with a lot of attitude now

"I never said that!" He defends

I roll my eyes and start to get up. He reached up and grabbed my arm.

"No Maka, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry! The last thing I would want to do is hurt you." He apologized

I turned toward him and saw his face. I don't think I've ever seen him to that face unless he was trying to get me to make pancakes and bacon.

"Fine" I caved in

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He just looked at me like I ignored him. I turned toward him a giggled slightly, than patted my thigh. He smiled and laid his head down on my lap and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You're beautiful. You know that right." He asks me

"No I'm not. Liz is beautiful; Tsubaki is beautiful, even Patty is. But I'm not." I reply

I look back up at the TV with him still staring at me.

"No you ARE beautiful but you don't see it. Why?" He asks

"I'm flat chested. I have no curves. I don't have good hair or features." I said doubting myself

"Maka don't say that! You are BEAUTIFUL! I don't care for breasts, or hips! You would be crazy if you think I wanted any of that! I just want my Maka" He says with a solid expression, solid voice, and he meant every word of it.

He reaches up to my pigtails and carefully pulled the hair band out, then the other one. He my brush that was on the table and brushed through my hair letting it fall down, almost straight.

"You like my hair down?" I asked him

"It makes you look sexier" He joked then laughed quietly

I smiles then leaned down and kissed him again. We changed positions a few times. In the first one my head was on his shoulder. Then we both sat upright. Next we lay down on opposite ends of the couch but he complained my feet stunk. Last I lay with him in between me and the back of the couch with his arms wrapped around me.

"Can I ask you a question Soul?" I asked him

"Sure"

"What does this make us?" I asked

He chuckled

"What?" I said jerking around to see his expression

"Maka we have made out several times. I think we are a couple." He explained

I blushed.

"Sorry stupid question" I apologized

He leaned in and kissed me again.

_I can't even count how many times this has happened but at least I can finally walk down the hall with Soul. Holding hands. Getting caught kissing. Dancing with him tomorrow night. Maybe if I feel comfortable, sex?_

I smiled at my evil though. No I won't do that. Like he said I'm a good girl.

"Maka? Earth to Maka?" Soul said staring at me.

"Oh, sorry I was just, um…" I scrambled my words together

"Wow, calm down. You're probably just tired" He suggested

"Yeah you're right. I'll get ready for bed" I said as I started to get up

"No, don't leave me!" He pouted

I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Ok do you want me to get you a glass of milk why we are here" I said all mom like

"Yes mommy" He said giving me his shark tooth grin.

"I want milk!" meowed a shocking my familiar voice

"Blair!" Maka yelled as she flipped around.

She was in at form lucky for Soul. Every time the un-ordinary cat turns into a human. Unfortunately for Maka, Blair is extremely attractive, and way more developed then her. And for some strange reason Soul always gets a bloody nose when he sees her like that. And THAT makes Maka angry.

"Hey. So about the milk" Started Blair

Soul looked up from behind Maka and saw Blair and groaned

"Blair we are busy!" complained Soul

"Oh, hi Soul! I had no idea you were back there! Wait why are you back there?"

"Soul, is my boyfriend now." Explained Maka

"Wow. Shocker." Said Blair sarcastically

"What?" Asked Maka

"You think I didn't know you to liked each other before this. Please, I'm feline not dumb!" she said

I looked and saw one of her cat toys on the counter.

"Hey Blair, Fetch!" I toss the toy into the bathroom

"TOY!" Screeches Blair and she chases after it

"Yeah, not dumb at all" I giggled

Soul chuckled at that

**-Your POV-**

Maka was asleep. Soul was almost asleep. Until he got a text from Kid; I think me and Liz are official! I just changed my relationship status on facebook.

He texted him back saying, "Awesome dude! I think I am official with Maka I'm just too damn tired to change it right now. See you tomorrow"

He put the phone down and drifted off knowing Maka was safe in his arms.

* * *

**(A/N: So how about I'm not going to tell you when I am posting the date chapter because I honestly don't know myself) **

**PLEASE REVIW IT HELPS A LOT!**

* * *

**Song: Lights- Ellie Goulding**


	6. I am such and idiot:Blackstar

**(A/N: I want to thank everyone who has bothered to read this far into my series and reviewed! Sorry if Soul was out of character in the last chapter, but I tried. I updated obviously. And I do love this Chapter!)**

**-****Black star and Tsubaki's home-**

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Hi Blackstar" I walked in and saw him asleep on the couch.

_Oh course He's asleep. He's Blackstar. While everyone else is probably swapping gum, I'm here with a sleeping star…_

I walked past the couch and couldn't take my eyes off him. It's one of the times when he isn't all about his ego, or one of the times when he isn't complaining about battles. He's just silent. Well he's sleeping. But when he is just around me he is so sweet. I wonder if he knows I have a crush on him.

After I finished staring at him I went into my room. I loved my room. I always felt safe in here. I love the décor to. Another thing good about Black Star is he has good money. He isn't as rich as kid. But his ancestors were thieves, killers, villains, and just bad people, you remember them. Star clan was it? Well, after the villagers killed his people, they never bothered to look for their stolen goods. Years after Black Star was taken into care at the DWMA he went back to search for the goods. He did find them but it took months of searching and traveling back and forth between DWMA and the abandoned Star Clan camp. He traded the old goods in a Pawn Shop and made good money on it.

But back to the point, when I moved in, he actually got online about designed a Japanese theme room for me. It is adorable! My bed is a regular queen size bed, but the comforter has the word smile on it written in Japanese. Sometimes Black Star can be a jack ass but he also can be really sweet, caring, and sometimes when he's around me, he isn't self-centered!

I walked over to my bamboo dresser and opened the top drawer. I keep all my bras, underwear, socks, stuff like that in this drawer to make sure Blackstar won't open it. My diary is in this drawer along with my sketch book. I don't want him anywhere CLOSE to those!

I pulled out my diary and walked over to my bed and opened it to a fresh page. Over 200 pages of my heart and soul are poured onto these pages. Might as well make it 201…..

I decided to write:

**Dear Diary,**

**Yes this is like last time. I still like Blackstar Blah Blah Blah. Nothing really changed too much but I don't think he likes me as more than a partner. I actually don't want it to go to fast. I defiantly don't want to be known as, "Tsubaki the girl who went to third base… ON THE FIRST DATE" Not like Blackstar would actually push me to do anything. But it's not like me. I have never liked anyone before but… oh wait! I forgot to write this last night! I am going on a date with…. BLACKSTAR! I don't know how I forgot that. It's all I've been thinking about. I have the cutest dress! It's green and it isn't too flashy. I'm still surprised I got it from debs. But some of us are going to get together and do our hair and make-up. It's going to be so perfect!**

*Cough cough*

I looked up in shock to see Blackstar leaning up against the door.

"AHH! Oh um Hi" I scrambled to say as I shoved my diary under my butt

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you. Whatcha got there?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" I said trying to pull off the most innocent smile I could.

**-Blackstar's POV-**

"Well, Ok… are you going to make some food or something…? I'm pretty hungry and you were out for a while." I said to her. What was she trying to hide? I know that smile is totally fake!

_I have a plan. I'll have her go out and get some food and then I'll search her room for it! There should be no secrets kept from the man who will surpass god! I still think I have already surpassed him. _

**(Authors note: Hey guys. Just thought I would randomly throw this out there. I am actually Christian so… Blackstar's goal doesn't really go with my flow. I won't mention it as much as I should. It just doesn't feel right DX random but just thought that might explain some things about how I write this story. Dang… this is a really long author's note!)**

"Oh. Yeah of course. Me and the girls ate at the mall so what do you want?" She asked not moving at all.

_This must be really trying to hide something… maybe it's a gift card to Olive Garden! Either way I must find out!_

"Can you make me some steak and fries, or some chicken and fries?"

"Do we have any of those things?"

"No. Maybe you should go shopping?"

"Tonight?"

"YES! I mean, I really need food. I also need protein and all that junk. So yeah you should go tonight"

"Um. Okay. I'll be out in a minute"

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

"So you're just going to make me go out and do all the shopping while you sleep all day?"

"Pretty much"

"Well now I know how it feels how to be married to you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing" She gave me another fake, innocent smile.

"Okay then." I walked away and threw myself on the couch. I minute later Tsubaki was sitting beside me.

"What" I complained to her "What do you possibly want from me" I whined

"Just because I'm going to get it doesn't mean I'm going to pay for it. So… I'll take cash."

"Do women always ask for money?"

"Pretty much" She chuckled at her weird inside joke

"And know I know how it feels to be married to YOU" I laughed at my little joke

She gave me one of those looks the looked almost EXACTLY like a -_- face!

"Cash, please."

I handed her a $50 out of my pocket

"Now go. Leave me to sleep!"

"Fine" She got up and walked out of the door and closed it tight behind her.

_Yes my chance! _

I got up and walked into her bedroom, and looked around on her bed. NOTHING! I looked around her table, in her nightstand. NOTHING!

_**Where would she keep this! If I was a girl and I didn't want anyone to see something, where would I hide it?**_

My eyes locked into her dresser. JACKPOT!

I opened the top drawer and saw all of her bras and underwear.

_**AHH BRA! Stay focused Blackstar! STAY FOCUSED!**_

I carefully moved the clothes around until I saw a little black book.

_**Huh?**_

I opened it up.

_**Diary?**_

I turned it to where the bookmark was. Her last entry was today.

_**I really shouldn't read it but I'm compelled to.**_

"**Dear Diary,**

**Yes this is like last time. I still like Blackstar Blah Blah Blah. Nothing really changed too much but I don't think he likes me as more than a partner. I actually don't want it to go to fast. I defiantly don't want to be known as, "Tsubaki the girl who went to third base… ON THE FIRST DATE" Not like Blackstar would actually push me to do anything. But it's not like me. I have never liked anyone before but… oh wait! I forgot to write this last night! I am going on a date with…. BLACKSTAR! I don't know how I forgot that. It's all I've been thinking about. I have the cutest dress! It's green and it isn't too flashy. I'm still surprised I got it from debs. But some of us are going to get together and do our hair and make-up. It's going to be so perfect!" **

**TSUBAKI LIKES ME!**

I suddenly heard a scream behind me. I whipped around and saw Tsubaki standing by the door. I realized I have been holding her diary with her dresser drawer wide open. She stared at me then the book, then the dresser her eyes filling up with water she turned and started running toward the door. I chased after her and blocked the door.

"You are NOT running away because of my stupidity!" I yelled at her.

"FINE!" She stormed into her room and locked the door.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I said turning and slamming my fist against the door.

_**I am such an idiot.**_

**(A/N: I liked this chapter. I think I turned out nice for working on it a lot. I can't say when the next him I will update. Sorry But I can say I'm going to make this exactly 1,500 words Bye!)**


	7. Im an idiot: Blackstar part II

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story! I saw the views from last month and the total was….. ****_949 Views_****!**** Some of them left after the first chapter since it wasn't my best. But I am just amazed to see that! Also I made a blog just for you guys! The link is on my profile description! Check it out!**

**(A/N: I've been asked this a few times now, and I don't want to do one on Crona and Patty. Sorry if you really wanted to see that! Also the dates are individual. Soul and Maka have their own. Tsubaki and Blackstar have their own. Liz and Kid have their own. And yes, Crona and patty have their own to. You're going to love where that happens!)**

* * *

**-Continuing with Blackstar and Tsubaki- **

**Blackstar's POV**

"Tsubaki can you please open the door" I asked.

Silence….

"Tsubaki?"

Silence…

"Tsubaki I really don't want to have to break down this door."

Suddenly the door swings open. "What?" She screamed at me.

"What do you want me to say? I don't want to make you sad at all." I asked

"I… I… I don't know" She said struggling not to cry. She went to her bed and stuck a pillow over her head, "Blackstar can you please go away now?" She mumbled under the pillow.

I just stood there on the hallway watching her.

She lifted her head up to see if I was gone. I wasn't. "I thought I told you to go away" She said as she put her head back under the pillow.

I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. "The day I met you" I said plainly

"What?" She said under the pillow.

"The day I met you I fell in love with you. I was a show off and you just smiled at me. You had nothing rude or mean to say. You just... stood and smiled. I kept thinking. ' That girl getter be a weapon, because i want her to be mine'. " I explained.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" She said. I could feel the smile in her voice.

"No. I'm not. Tsubaki I really like you." I confessed.

She slowly took the pillow off her face and looked at me.

"I promise I won't go to fast and I won't rush you at all." I reassured her. I gently grabbed her hand and laced my fingers in between hers; "Perfect fit" I smiled at her.

She blushed and looked away.

"What?" I asked nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. That was exactly how I imagined it. Well not the whole you reading my diary part. But the holding my hand part was exactly how I imagined it" She smiled as she said that looking down at our hands.

I smiled and put my other arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Where's your remote?" I asked her.

"Nightstand"

"I would get that if I didn't have you and my arms"

She rolled her eyes and laid her hear down on my chest. I pulled her closer to me and I watched her fall asleep for the first time. And before I knew it, I was asleep to.

_Nothing has ever gone so perfect in my life before…. ever._

**(This is a veryyyy short chapter but I felt bad about ending the last one like that. So to make up for this I will post, not 1 but 2 chapters this week! Maybe today? Ok well I love you guys! 3)**

**Song: Black Star by Avril Lavigne. (I just HAD to do this song!)**


	8. Kid and Liz: Day 2

**I'm in a writing roll here! So this one is the longest ever but I didn't want to make this get to… sexual? So after this I'm doing another chapter. So that's 3 chapters! Wow! **

**STAY UNTIL END FOR COMPETITION**

**Don't forget to check out my blog for sneak peeks, updates, and a little behind the scenes of all these stories! Link is in my profile!**

**Let's do a quick catch up J**

**-Liz and Kid are dating**

**-Soul and Maka are dating**

**-BlackStar and Tsubaki are questionable but I'll just say there dating**

**-Crona and Patty… I have no idea. You might just have to read and see ;)**

**-This is the next morning, I'll do a few shots on everyone and then we will go from there—**

**-Kids mansion-**

**Your POV**

Liz quietly walks into Kid's room and sits beside him on his bed. Kid's still asleep. She leans over and kisses his cheek then whispers, "7:59, time to get up"

Kid groans and rolls over pulling the covers over his head.

Liz pulls the half the cover off of him and pulls it over her.

He turns over and looks at her. "Can I please have my blanket back?"

"Let's see… sorry, but no." She says and smiles at him

"What are you, naked?" he asks rolling his eyes

"Maybe…"

"Really" He leans up eyes wide.

"Well that got your attention. And hell no! I'm not naked."

"Yeah I'm going back to sleep" He rolls back over

"So you don't care if I leave right now?"

"No I'm saying I'm tired and too lazy to get up" He pulls the covers back onto him.

"Well we can't have that" She gets off the bed and pulls the covers off and holds it around her like a cape.

"Hey! Give me that back" He says sitting up.

"Hmm… no" She smiles and runs out of the room.

He rolls his eyes and runs out right behind her.

Liz runs down the stairs and into the living room. "Bet you can't catch me!" She yells up the stairs.

She turns around to see he's right behind her.

He picks her up and swings her around, and Liz screams

"Put me down Kid! You're gonna mess up my hair!"

He chuckles and puts her down on the couch then lies down beside her.

"Thanks for my blanket back" he says and pulls what he can grab of the cover over him and Liz

She giggles and looks at him "Now I have to re-straighten my hair!"

"Your first job wasn't good anyways. One side was straighter then the other and I didn't like it like that." He said

She frowns and turns around facing the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying so hard to overcome this. When you woke me up I was trying _not_ to look at the clock knowing it wasn't exactly 8:08." He apologizes

She turns back around. "I might let you straighten my hair if it means that much to you…"

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "That's my girl"

"You missed something?"

"What?" He asks

"You missed my lips?" She explains

He chuckles again and pulls her face next to his and kisses her again.

"EWWW"

They both pull away from the kiss and look up to see Patty staring at them with a disgusted face.

"YOU GUYS WERE KISSING! GROSS!" She screams

Liz moans and pulls the cover over her head.

Kid does a fake half smile and looks around nervously. "Um patty can you go pour me EXACTLY 80 pieces of captain crunch please?"

"Okie Dokie" She smiles and skips into the kitchen.

"Ok Liz, she's gone" Kid assured her

She pulls the cover off her head and starts laughing at him.

"What?" He asks

"You don't look so innocent right now!" she continues laughing

"Why?"

"My lipsticks all over your mouth!" she covers her mouth and keeps laughing.

Kids face went pale and who knows what thoughts were going through his head. Symmetry maybe

He takes a deep breath in and out. "So I have nothing to lose now." He pulls Liz on top of him.

Liz lays there shocked about what he just said. _No symmetry comment. _She smiles and starts kissing him again. After a few minute she stops and pulls away and gets off of him.

Kid groans. "No don't stop" He says pouting

"Kid if we do this any longer you might have to go upstairs with a stick in tour shorts." She blushes slightly, "Now go upstairs and change." She says getting off the couch.

He sighs and gets up, "Ok mom" he smirks at her

She pushes him towards the stairs with her foot.

"Will you help me" He smiles hopefully

"You're not gonna move unless I do are you?" She says putting her hands on her hips

"It's not likely. I don't want Patty seeing a boner for her first time" He says looking at his shorts.

She giggles and grabs his hand then starts walking up the stairs.

"I never thought I could have a girlfriend, not with my problems anyways." He says looking at their hands

She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist as they walk up the stairs. He puts and arm around her and pulls her closer.

"Kid…" Liz asks

"Hmm"

"I love you" She says leaning her head on his shoulder

He smiles at what she just said to him. He takes his free had and uses it to cover his now worse boner.

_'I don't think there's any other way to get rid of this… _ _ and here comes the side of Liz I thought would never show… ' _Liz thinks.

She pushes Kid against his bedroom doors and wraps her legs around his waist. Kid starts kissing her aggressively and attaching her tongue fiercely. Liz reaches down and opens one of the doors not leaving his lips. Kid carries her inside and kicks the door closed behind him.

Patty walks into the living room. "Hey Kid there was no captain crunch so I had to get" She looks up and sees no one there, "Ok. Never mind, I'll just eat it."

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review! Everything counts! I love you guys! 3**

**~Jocelyn 3**

**Song: Good time!**

* * *

**_Kid and Liz vs. Soul and Maka in a 'Couple Off_**

Yes you read it right! The votes are made by you! And the winner is decided by YOU!

I will post chapter 8 and 9 at the same time. I want you guys (readers) to tell my which Chapter is better!

Chapter 8: Kid and Liz: Day 2

Chapter 9: Soul and Maka: Day 2

Here's how you vote:

•Post a comment below AFTER you read both of the new chapters (8 and 9)

•Write a review on either chapter and tell me why you think it's better than the other one

•Email me which one you like the most, and why. (JocelynJude1 )

•Or PM me which one you think is better and WHY

•If you don't follow one of these steps your vote WILL NOT COUNT! You MUST tell me why

Both chapters are around the same length but start and end in different ways! I will announce the winner in one of the upcoming chapters! And don't forget to stay tuned for hints!

Let the games begin! 3

~Jocelyn3


	9. Soul and Maka: Day 2

**Soul and Maka chapter! Yayyy! Here's the sweeter side of Soul. The once normally covered up by his rugged smile. Don't forget to read my blog! You normally get sneak peeks!**

**STAY UNTIL THE FULL CHAPTER FOR THE COMPETITION**

**(A/N: Can this chapter beat chapter 8! Read and see! )**

**-****Soul and Maka's apartment-**

**YOUR POV**

It's around 8 am and the smell of pancakes and bacon are in the air.

Maka slowly opens her eyes to find that she's on the couch, covered in a blanket… and the fact that there was food in front of her that she didn't cook.

"Morning sunshine" Said Soul coming into the living room with a plate of Pancakes and bacon for himself

"You made this?" She asked sitting up

"Yeah. I got up about half an hour ago and made it." He said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then sat down beside her.

"Is it edible?"

"Well I made it out of sticks and stones so probably" He said sarcastically

She just stared at him with a worried look on her face.

"Yes. Its edible" He reassured her/

She raised an eye brow and looked at it. She picked up a piece of bacon and started to nibble on it.

"Oh my god this is so good!"

He smiled looked at the TV.

"Um, Soul"

"Yeah Maka" He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you have any more?" She asked

"What?" He looked at her plate and saw everything was gone and he has a fork and knife in each hand. "And so this is what being a boyfriend feels like…" He took her plate and gave her his. Then he put his head on her lap and watched her devour every last bit.

She let out a small burp after she was finished then immediately covered her mouth. Her face getting hot

Soul chucked and looked up at her. "Cute"

Maka rolled her eyes and moves his head off her lap then got up.

"Where ya going?" Soul asked

"To take a shower and get dressed. Some of us are meeting up today for lunch" She said

"No don't leave me here alone! What if someone comes in?"

"You're a weapon Soul. If anything happens I'm sure you can handle it."

"Nooo!" He ran over and grabbed her shoulder

"Soul, I have to get ready!"

"It's only like 8:30! You have plenty of time to play!" He tried to convince her

She gave him one of her looks

He pretended to cough, "I mean waste… plenty of time to waste" He tried to correct

She rolled her eyes and kept on walking to the bathroom.

"Please Maka! You have hours to get ready!" he pleaded

"Fine!" she gave in

"Yes, fun Maka's back!" he cheers

She nudged his shoulder

"Ok, Soul. What do you want? You have been bugging me non-stop and I know there is something you want. What is it?" She asked

"I'll get Maka Chopped…." He said looking at his feet with a sad face.

She sighed "Soul I don't even have a book. How can I Maka chop you?"

"I don't know but you will find a way."

"I promise you I won't" Said Maka

"I really wanted to have sex with you. For some reason you always give me a boner and I always get these feelings that I can't control and it's so damn frustrating because I know you will never let me!" He says ducking his head preparing for a Maka Chop.

Next thing He knew Maka was leading him to her bedroom.

"You're having sex?" He asked her confused

"No. But I know how much you want to be with me. So I'm letting you"

Soul stopped in his tracks and stared at her with his mouth wide open

"Soul?" Maka asked concerned

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes." He said closing his mouth

Maka giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him into her bedroom.

"Wait, I don't want to lose this moment!" Soul said locking the door.

Maka smiled and laid down on her bed motioning to Soul.

Soul had a huge grin on his face as he lay on top of Maka. He started to kiss her passionately at first but before either of them noticed it started to turn into a need. Soul was slowly running his hands underneath her shirt, pulling it off. Lucky for Maka, Soul wasn't wearing a shirt. She could feel his boner pushing against her leg making her blush and smile. She did that to him without trying.

Soul carefully moved his hands from her chest, down to her hips and gently pulling her shorts down and eventually made it to the floor. Soul sat up and admitted his girlfriend. With close she didn't seem that much, but without clothes she had a lot more than people gave her credit for, especially him.

**(turning into Souls POV)**

She had some curves to her figure and she wasn't exactly flat chested either. By just eyeing them I'd say she is possible a B cup? I rolled over and slid off my pants not realizing how much my boner had grown in the past few minutes. I saw her face when she saw it through my boxer. Her face went pale and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Maka are you ok with this. We've gotten pretty far?"

She gulped, "Yeah, yeah… I'm… fine."

I gave her a worried look and she just shook her head like she was fine.

"Ok..." I said still concerned

I left her bra alone; I know how sensitive she is about that. I slowly pulled her underwear off and was surprised.

"You have a bikini wax?" I asked her

"Ever since Ragnarok called me a cow and that I had nothing to look at under there… I've been getting it waxed." She said blushing slightly at the fact he's looking at her whole body in a whole different perspective.

I smiled and kissed her from her lips down to her stomach where I stopped. I went a little lower and started to kiss her inner thigh when she stopped me.

"I'm sorry I can't do this!" She cried as she got off the bed and put on her robe and ran out of the room.

He sat there angry at himself for letting it get that far. He heard the shower turn on and he knew it was Maka. He went into her closet and got out a cropped shirt, denim shorts, a bra, and a pair of under wear for her. He then went to the laundry room cabinet and grabbed a fresh towel. Then he walked to the bathroom.

"Maka, can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Maka isn't here right now leave a message at the beep. _Beep_" I heard her say, sadness in her voice.

"Hey Maka, its Soul… I would like to talk to you? Call me back when you get this."

She didn't reply.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I set her clothes on the counter and pulled back the curtain a little and saw Maka in the water still in her bra. I put my hand in the water and it was ice cold.

"Maka you're gonna get sick or something."

"Go away." She said

I pulled the curtain all the way back and turned off the water. I let the water drain out and I pulled her up to the side of the bath tub. She was shivering and giving me the silent treatment. I took off her soaked bra and threw it in the hamper. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and gave her a hug.

"Why aren't you laughing at me" she asked still not looking at me.

"Because I only laugh at you when I need to Maka" I said not taking my eyes off of her.

I saw a smile flicker across her face but she still didn't say anything. So I decided to help her get ready. I grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair back. I've seen her do her hair many times but I decided to just do a ponytail. I dried her off the best I could and I put her (clean) bra and shirt on. (Let me just say, that's skill!). I made her stand up and put on her underwear and shorts on.

After a minute of silence I finally spoke up. "You should've let me know you weren't ready."

"I didn't know I wasn't ready"

"Maka don't be and idiot. You knew you weren't ready. So why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess… I guess I didn't want to disappoint you. You were so happy I finally let you touch my bare skin"

"Well I am disappointed now. You ran out of the room making me feel like I just rapped you. I would've been fine if you just told me."

"You're right Soul… I'm sorry."

"That's my girl" I said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you"

She looked up and me and put her finger under my chin and pulled me into a longer kiss then I expected.

_Damn this girl is killing me here ;)_

**I thought this was a more interesting chapter and I thought it might put some drama on this story. Read the blog! I love you guys 3**

**~Jocelyn 3**

**Kid and Liz vs. Soul and Maka in a 'Couple Off**

**Yes you read it right! The votes are made by you! And the winner is decided by YOU!**

**I will post chapter 8 and 9 at the same time. I want you guys (readers) to tell my which Chapter is better! **

**Chapter 8: Kid and Liz: Day 2**

**Chapter 9: Soul and Maka: Day 2**

**Here's how you vote:**

**•Post a comment below AFTER you read both of the new chapters (8 and 9)**

**•Write a review on either chapter and tell me why you think it's better than the other one**

**•Email me which one you like the most, and why. (JocelynJude1 )**

**•Or PM me which one you think is better and WHY**

**•If you don't follow one of these steps your vote WILL NOT COUNT! You MUST tell me why**

**Both chapters are around the same length but start and end in different ways! I will announce the winner in one of the upcoming chapters! And don't forget to stay tuned for hints!**

**Let the games begin! 3**

**~Jocelyn3 **


End file.
